


into my arms

by softwheeze



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Ryan Bergara Is Sunshine, Shane Madej Is So Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwheeze/pseuds/softwheeze
Summary: Shane is walking home from work. Ryan is on a run. Ryan trips, Shane catches him, and they cross paths.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, Shane Madej & Sara Rubin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 220





	into my arms

**Author's Note:**

> prompt by a good pal daizyredz on tumblr!! enjoy!

Shane was walking home from work today. Walking past storefronts and streetlights on a lovely spring evening. It was, what people would call, golden hour, on a beautiful day, and there was no better thing Shane could do than walk home, instead of taking the smelly bus. He hadn’t had the best day either; the file he had been working on the previous day hadn’t saved. He had to start from scratch, and it really pissed him off. Getting fresh air usually calmed Shane down, and that was exactly what he needed.

So, there he was, walking with his work bag slung over a shoulder, texting his roommate, Sara, to tell her that he’d be home a little later that day since he was walking, when all of a sudden, he heard a, “Fuck!” Coming from directly in front of him. He quickly looked up to see a man who had tripped on the sidewalk crack, about to fall onto pavement.

Shane’s instincts kicked in after a moment, and he swiftly took a step forward, catching the man in his arms before he hit the ground. The man looked up and made eye contact with Shane, likely just to see who had just saved him, and Shane’s jaw almost dropped. This man was beautiful, with gorgeous tanned skin that practically glittered in the light, most likely from sweat. The man’s cool, dark brown hair was damp, plump pink lips that were panting, slightly parted from shock, and he had the most gorgeous honey brown eyes Shane had ever seen.

“You okay, man?” Shane asked, once he regained composure.

“U-uh,” The man stuttered, not getting up from Shane’s arms, frozen. “I’m fine. Sorry.”

“It’s okay. Good thing I, uh, saved you there.” Shane answered. This was slightly awkward, but honestly he had no problem with this literal angel in his arms right now.

“Yeah, it’s not every day you get saved from falling on pavement by hot guys on the sidewalk,” The man replied, chuckling.

Shane couldn’t help but flush. _That’s rich coming from the gorgeous angel that just fell into my arms,_ he thought to himself. He brought the man upright. He was a lot shorter than Shane, only up to around his chin.

“Wow, you’re tall.” The man blurted, and his eyes widened. “Oh shit, I didn’t mean to say that, I’m sor-”

“Hey, no, it’s okay,” Shane laughed, scratching the back of his neck. “I get it a lot. Takes a lot to be 6′4.”

“6′4?? Holy shit, dude.” The man seemed to flush a little. Shane thought it was cute and endearing. “I’m Ryan, by the way. I was just, uh, going on a run, and I slipped.”

“Shane. I’m walkin’ home from work, it’s a nice day out.” Shane introduced himself, smiling at Ryan.

Just then, Ryan took a deep breath, looking around, seemingly just noticing the beautiful day that it was. “Oh yeah, it is quite nice,” He muttered, almost to himself. “Uhm.” He turned back to Shane, going a little shy, “Thanks for, uh, catching me.” He giggled nervously, and Shane had to try not to practically croon at the beautiful noise.

“No problem! It’s not every day an angel literally falls into my arms,” Shane said without thinking, and was about to blurt out an excuse for calling a stranger “angel” because _what the fuck, Shane,_ but to his surprise, Ryan blushed, his golden cheeks growing rosy pink, a wide grin creeping onto his face. Ryan chuckled a little bit, looking up at Shane with those eyes, and _oh god if Shane did not get out of this situation he was going to combust_. “Well, uh, it was nice seeing you,” He said.

“Yeah! You too!” Ryan replied with a bright grin on his face, flush still adorning his cheeks from Shane’s previous comment. The two stood there for a moment, looking at each other, and then Shane adjusted the strap on his work bag.

“Well, see you around.” He flashed a smile at Ryan, starting to walk again.

“Yeah! See you!” Ryan laughed, and he ran on his way. Shane practically floated home, like a swooning cartoon character.

Once Shane arrived home, Sara stood up from the couch. “Shane!” She exclaimed. “What happened? Your microwave mac n’ cheese is cold!”

Shane laughed. “Something incredible happened to me today while walking home.” He set his work bag down against the wall.

Sara snorted. “You gonna tell me what happened?”

Shane sat down at the kitchen table, where his cold bowl of mac n’ cheese was waiting. “Nope,” He said.

“C’monn, Shane!” Sara went to sit next to Shane, her chin resting on her hand.

“I’ll tell you later,” He said simply, and went back to eating on his mac n’ cheese.

Later, Shane was scouring instagram, trying to find any pretty, golden-skinned ‘Ryan’s, to no avail. This had better not be the last time he would see Ryan.

**Author's Note:**

> should i make this into a series?? i kinda want to
> 
> tumblr: femmebergara


End file.
